


Naruto Generations

by Snowflake17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, All Villages?, Don't pay attention to that, F/M, Fighting, Good times, Gore, Happy, Kana Aya is female, Kana Mostly likes Shikamaru??, Love, Might keep couples together for the Boruto events to accure, Ninja power!, Oops, Reader(My OC) is female, Romance, Sad, Tagged a hint for the future, Tragic events, Which means Kana could be single her motherly life??, bad times, friendships, ninja's, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: Kana Aya of the Leaf as been alone since she was born. But soon she realizes that her friends are always with her, and will always stay with her. Walk along with Kana on her path to find love, friendship, fighting, adventure, and more! Who will Kana protect and fall in love with? Who will she fight to the bitter end?
Relationships: Asuma/Reader(My OC), Choji/Reader(My OC), Gaara/Reader(My OC), Hinata/Reader(My OC), Ino/Reader(My OC), Kakashi/Reader(My OC), Kankuro/Reader(My OC), Kiba/Reader(My OC), Kurenai/Reader(My OC), Might Guy/Reader(My OC), Naruto/Reader(My OC), Neji/Reader(My OC), Rock Lee/Reader(MyOC), Sakura/Reader(My OC), Sasuke/Reader(My OC), Shikamaru/Reader(My OC), Shino/Reader(My OC), Temari/Reader(My OC), Tenten/Reader(My OC)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Starting Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Naruto Generations! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana Aya of the Leaf has been alone ever since she was born. But that ends when she becomes friends with the most crazy, annoying, smart, dreamy, and caring people! Walk the path along with Kana to see what relationships, friendships, hardships, and more, she makes! Who will she fight alongside with and fall in love with? Who will she fight to the bitter end?
> 
> Story plot belongs to Harper! Besides me changing a few things like the naming, and some choices. Go check him out on Quotev.com! He has the best My Naruto Life series! You can make your own choices and make your own character with his series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kana's Journey Begins!
> 
> What choices will she choose?
> 
> Thanks again to Harper(From Quotev.com) for letting me write this! You're the best!

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping the first rays of sun shining through the windowsill in my teensy apartment. I sit up groggily and stretch my arms over my head. Today is the graduation Exam at the academy, and my friends have been talking about it non-stop. It's important to be on time, so I lazily start to get out of bed. Just as I set my feet on the wooden floor, there is an obnoxious pounding on the door. I wonder who it is....Whoever it is, they are being extremely loud for how early it is. With that in mind, I rub the sleep from my eyes and move to the door. I don't expect anyone important to be on the other side, so I open the door as my bedraggled, droopy-eyed morning self. I'm not surprised to see one of my closest friends, Kiba, waiting for me, but it is strange that Shikamaru, another close friend, is with him. Shikamaru is never up this early! I fix my hair, blushing faintly. I wasn't expecting Shikamaru to be here.

"Morning, Kana." Kiba barges past me into my room with Akamaru barking from on his head. "Did you just wake up? Everyone else has been up for hours!" Kiba teases.

I ignore the fact that he doesn't wait for my invitation to enter, and I open the door wider so that Shikamaru can enter if he wants. Shikamaru lazily walks into my room with his hands in his pockets and mutters a quiet 'Good morning', and I can tell that neither of them have been up as long as Kiba suggested. I sigh, opening the door wider and stepping back from it. "I'm trying to get ready." You make a shooing motion implying that he needs to leave.

"Well, hurry up and get ready!" Kiba smiles as he walks over to my bed and sprawls out. Akamaru lays on my pillow and Kiba strokes him as the two of them make it obvious that they will wait for me there. I close the door, as they make it pretty obvious that they won't leave.

Shikamaru let's out a sigh and moves to look out my window. "Kiba just wants to walk to the academy with you and me." Shikamaru says tiredly. "Sorry if we woke you." He adds as a formality. 

"Don't worry about it." I give Shikamaru a genuine smile. "Oh, make my bed while your over there, Kiba." I point at Kiba, recieving a grown from him. "I am going to get dressed." I say, hoping Kiba and Shikamaru get the hint to stay in the hallway. When no one seems to be willing to move, I sigh and take the clothes I had laid out earlier to the bathroom.

I have been friends with Kiba and Shikamaru for quite some while, a few years actually. They are my closest friends--My first friends--alongside Choji who seems not to have woken up early enough to swing by my place. It's not uncommon for me to spend time with the three, but I, living in an apartment, are out of the way from Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji's houses. Today is a special treat that they woke up in time to greet me. After entering the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and begin to change. Unsure of what the graduation exam would fully comprise of, I settled for a short-sleeved black shirt and loose pants. I wore outfits like this a lot, so this was just typical attire. Feeling more awake than before, I step out of the bathroom. Hardly anything has changed since I left, although Akamaru now wanders around my room sniffing object after object. 

Seeing that I am ready, Kiba springs off the bed. Akamaru stops his investigating to run back to Kiba's outstretched arms. "Finally!" He exclaims, eager to get on the way to school. 

Shikamaru stops slouching on the windowsill and turns to look at me. "That took longer than I expected." He rolls his eyes.

I make an annoyed face at them as I lean on my dining table to slide on my sandals. Once completely ready, I turn to the others. "Aren't you all coming?" I say sarcastically, already heading out the door with my supplies in hand. As the lot of them make their way outside, I can't help but to get a little more nervous for today's graduation exam. I know I can pass, but I still feel a little shaky. The others hardly seem this way, so I keep my thoughts to myself. As the four of us slow down to a walk, I hear someone trying to get my attention from the distance. Just as I turn around, I get blasted in the face by what feels like a water balloon. Next thing I know, I am soaking wet and Naruto is standing in front of me. "Naruto...." I sigh as I wipe the water out off of my face. "Why is it always me you target?"

Kiba and Shikamaru laugh as Naruto walks up with a surprised face. "Kana, I swear I was aiming for one of the others!" He immediately starts to towel dry my face with his sleeve. "Don't tell Iruka Sensei!" 

I dry my face with my own shirt sleeve as I reassure Naruto that I'm no tattle-tail. I have been friends with Naruto for a few years now. He's not as close to me as Kiba and Shikamaru are, but I've learned to expect him to 'accidentally' prank me a couple times a week. Shikamaru likes to tell me it's Naruto's way of befriending me. I start to walk again, and Naruto looks unsure whether to come or not. I laugh and the others start walking with me. "Come on, Naruto! We don't want to be late." I smile at him.

Soon, we arrive at the classroom and everyone goes our separate ways to find a seat. We aren't late, but a majority of my other friends are already sitting down. There are a couple spots still open, so I chose to sit alone by the window. Sometimes, It helps me better to work when alone. As I make my way over there, Shikamaru beckons me over to him. Knowing that I have to walk past him either way, I stop next to his desk and lean in to hear what he has to say. 

Just as he's about to whisper to you, Iruka Sensei comes in and looks ready to start the day. "Have a seat, Kana." He tells me. I push away my curiosity for what Shikamaru was about to say and look for a seat. Not seeing one open anymore, I start to panic. I can't stand for all of class! 

"Kana," Shikamaru whispers to me. "Over by Shino." He points towards the back of the classroom. I see the open seat and nod my thanks to Shikamaru. I can feel eyes on me as I sit down, but when I look up, no ones looking at me.

I lean back and cross my arms casually. "Hey, Shino." I greet him. He simply nods my way in return.  
\------------------------------------------  
I zone out slightly as Iruka Sensei begins talking. He seems to be repeating himself over and over again, so I play with my hands as I wait for the exam to start. I don't realize I am dozing off until Shino taps my shoulder. Shino points to Iruka Sensei, and I see my instructor looking at me expectantly. I guess it's time to get this show started, I think to myself. "Okay, Kana," Iruka Sensei says as I walk up the rows to the front of the room, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." I stand in front of Iruka and face away from the crowd. I make a quick hand sign and create two other perfect duplicates of myself. There is no denying that I passed with flying colors, but I watch Iruka closely to gage his reaction. Iruka smiles and turns away to write something down. While I'm not watching them, my clones take the liberty to make faces at Iruka, earning a giggle from the class. "Alright, I think you were the last one, Kana." Iruka says, turning back to face me just after my clones vanished. "Congratulations." He tells me, handing me my own headband.

As I walk back down to my seat, Choji gives me a high-five and Kiba gives me a big thumbs up to me. I wonder how much I missed by sleeping, but decide there couldn't have been anything important. Throughout the rest of the morning, I notice that Naruto seems upset. I didn't see whether he passed or failed the exam, but he doesn't seem to be holding a headband so there is a possibility he might have failed. When my class is finally dismissed for lunch, I decide to find Naruto and ask what's wrong. Everyone floods out of the Academy as they rush home for lunch. By the time I register this, Naruto is gone. Heading outside, I sit under the nearest tree I find. Sadly, I forgot my lunch this morning, and my apartment complex is too far away for me to go all the way back and try to prepare something. Things were much easier when I used to live with an elderly couple on this side of town, but they have long since taken in another series of foster children and have no room left to house me--even for a meal.

As I look around, I note that most of my close friends have gone home to eat with their parents, but a couple still hang around. I spot Shino walking down the path with his hands in his pockets. He seems to be thinking about something, so I decide not to disrupt whatever it is he's doing. I look up as a pair of girls, whom I recognized as Sakura and Ino, walk by. They are so deep in argument over which one of them will get to be on a team with Sasuke, they pass by without noticing I am there. As Sakura and Ino begin to scream and pull each others hair, I wonder if they will be placed on a team together. Teams! I almost completely forgot about that. I sigh and wonder which of my classmates I will be placed with. I wish that I could be on a team with Shikamaru and Kiba. We've been friends forever.

I once heard that the Council tends to team up individuals of similar family backgrounds or clan abilities. Sadly, neither of these things is known to me, nor anyone else in this village as far as I know. I am simply Kana of the Leaf, and that is that. No defining marks, no outstanding characteristics. And I have learned to appreciate this about myself. In terms of similarities to my classmates, I could be paired with anyone at all. I consider myself smart enough, and I have had no obstructive struggles with ninjutsu up to this point. The only drawback I would present to any team is the struggles I face with my smaller than average chakra reservoir, but Iruka sensei tells me that this is something I will probably grow out of. I have other strengths to offer a team, anyways. Like passion.

Once I see my friends walking up the path to the Academy again, I know lunch is over. I stand up and stretch as I prepare myself for the rest of the day. "Oi, Kana!" Someone calls out to me. Choji comes running over with a small packet in his hand. "My mom made cookies. She told me to bring you some." He says as he hands me the packet and rushes back into the classroom before I can thank him. As I join my friends walking back into the Academy building, I wonder what it would be like without them. I realize that I would be very lonely without each one of them. As my friends and I eat the cookies Choji brought, I can't help but to smile. I don't know what the future will bring, but I am certain that my friends will always be by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this first chapter! Sorry if it's a little short, but it works!


	2. Teamwork Is A Virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been crazzyyy at my home...Ugh! Well, whatever. At least I get to do what I love: Writing!

One Day Later...

Iruka Sensei stands facing the class while holding a scroll. He clears his throat once, twice, and once more as he waits to announce the big news. A day has passed since the Graduation Exam, and today is the day I will learn whose team I will be on. I have thought about it for a long time, and have come to a decision on who I want to be with. Kiba grins at me from across the room, and I raise an eyebrow at him before turning my attention back to Iruka. I hope Kiba and I, and Shikamaru, are on the same team--or at least another one of my friends.

"Alright, everyone listen up! I will begin to list off the teams." Iruka says. "Since the amount of students isn't divisible by three, we had to make some adjustments..." I automatically assume the worst and think that one person won't be placed on a team. "One team will have a group of four. That fourth person won't necessarily be an extra, but they may be moved around depending on the situation." Iruka explains. As I think about it, I realize that the actual solution is no better then my own. I then hope that I'm not on the messed-up team. I work better with less amount of people. 

I listen to Iruka drone on and on for what seems like a lifetime about what it means to be a team. Even Hinata sitting next to me is having a hard time staying focused. I decide to tune out until he gets to the good part: team sorting. I sit in the hot, stuffy room, wondering if Sensei will let me open a window. The outdoors looks too inviting compared to the broiling room, and I scold myself for sitting so close to the temptation of the window. There is a small bird hopping through the grass outside, and I silently wonder what Shino thinks of bug eating animals. He is sitting a row in front of me; it would be so easy just to ask...

"Kana," Iruka says. I look back to Iruka with an uninterested expression. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. You will be Team 7." Iruka states. My face grows warm in embarrassment when I realize he hadn't been addressing me, and had been putting me on a team with those other three. To my dismay, Iruka had been announcing the teams as I was daydreaming, and I had missed the majority of the important part once again.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, huh? I'm not sure whether or not that team will work out. Anyone can see that Sasuke and Naruto are enemies, and Naruto likes Sakura but Sakura likes Sasuke...and then dropping me right on top of all of that... I sigh and think about it some more. I just had to say something, didn't I? I can only wonder how I can work with more people than necessary... Maybe it won't be so bad.

Naruto begins to scream in complaint at being placed on a team with Sasuke, but Iruka yells over him. "Everyone go sit with your team!" He says, shoving Naruto in the direction of the rest of his team. I look around to get a good idea of who the other teams consist of. Kiba gives me a sad smile before turning away to talk with his teammates Hinata and Shino. Tenten is already pulling her hair out as she speaks with Lee and Neji, but I can bet those three will make a great team. I look to the final team and see Shikamaru clamping a hand over Ino's mouth as she tries to yell at Choji. These teams are pretty well balanced, and with time could become very powerful. I want to see what is happening with those three teams, but I am suddenly yanked towards the front of the room by my arm. Naruto is practically dragging me towards the already seated Sasuke and Sakura. Looks like he doesn't want to face those two alone. Thanks, Naruto, but I can walk on my own...Is what i said in my head, and sadly, not out loud.

When I get to the table, Naruto releases me and sits down in the last open seat of the table. I am slightly aggravated that he doesn't offer me the seat, but it doesn't look like I particularly have to have one at the moment. I stick with standing and look up to see Sakura and Sasuke studying me. I Ignore them and look around the room. Sakura smiles at me and says, "Hi, Kana." She quickly looks to Sasuke to see what he will do. Sasuke gives me a grunt before turning back forwards, pretty much ignoring me. This is probably a good thing, because it appears as though Sakura is checking me off her 'Sasuke threat' list. Naruto is too busy glaring at Sasuke to realize that I don't have anywhere to sit, Sakura is staring intently at Sasuke as well (but not in a hostile way), and Sasuke clearly doesn't give a damn over whether or not I have a seat. I sigh and look for someplace to sit. I don't really mind the floor, so I sit on the floor, next to the desk my team sits on. 

Sasuke suddenly scoots down the bench to the very edge to make room for me. Sakura scoots down next, and then so does Naruto. I don't understand why Sasuke would do that for me, until I see that it is probably for himself. Sakura is practically clinging to him, so I assume that it was an attempt to get away from her. Either way, I get up off the floor and I sit down in the now open spot. At least he moved...

Iruka stands back up in front of the class and speaks of a meeting that each individual team will have tomorrow. All I take from it is that I needed to wake up early tomorrow to meet my Sensei. Iruka dismisses us for the last time with tears brimming at his eyes and everyone gets up to leave. "It's been a pleasure teaching each and every one of you all. Good luck." Iruka salutes us, and everyone bows in thanks. 

Sasuke leaves the room first with a flock of girls behind him. Sakura is included in the herd, and so is Naruto--only so he can continue yelling at Sasuke. I went to warn Naruto not to trash talk Sasuke around the girls, but it is a little too late for that. I can hear a whole bunch of girly battle cries as they tackle Naruto to the ground. I look around to try and find Shikamaru. He still hasn't told me what he meant to earlier. 

Instead, Tenten comes to find me. "Hey, Kana." She greets me with a small smile. I try not to act surprised. We aren't close, but we are close enough that it shouldn't be weird just to talk. I wonder what she needs. She wouldn't just come to chit-chat. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with my team and I tomorrow?" She asks, motioning towards her teammates Neji and Lee talking together at the front of the room. "You can invite your team, too. We would try for lunch, but it could be an early dinner depending on how long the Sensei's keep everyone." Tenten says warmly. 

I wonder who all is going, and respond with, "Sure, sounds fun." I smile and nod. I don't make any promises for my team, but I am leaning towards going so I can hang out with everyone. Tenten seems content with my answer and waves before walking out the door.

Choji and Shikamaru are waiting for me by the door, and once I arrive, they immediately start walking. "Do you like your team, Kana?" Shikamaru asks. 

"I don't hate them..." I sigh as I watch my feet.

"It's funny how you got those three." Choji comments.

When they see my puzzled look, Shikamaru explains for him. "You hardly ever hang out with those three. It's strange that you were placed with them." He walks with his hands in his pockets. 

"I hang out with Naruto, sometimes." I say quietly. Shikamaru and Choji nod and continue talking amongst themselves as we get nearer to their houses. Choji gives us each a small wave before taking the turn down the path to his home.

Shikamaru and I keep walking, and Shikamaru pesters me about my team. "I thought we would be on the same team for certain." 

"Yeah, me too." I sigh sadly.

I walk with him back to his house, and soon the two of us come to a stop on his front porch. I am silent as I gaze up at the beautiful exterior of his home. I rarely walk with Shikamaru home, and I never stay long enough to enter it. "I'll see you later, Kana." Shikamaru says with a nod at me as he removes his shoes to enter his home. He looks as though he is about to say more, but his mother steps out of the door and nearly runs into me.

His mother, Mrs. Nara, smiles at me. "Oh hello, Kana. Are you staying for dinner?" I've met Shikamaru's mother on several occasions, but never have I stayed for dinner. For some reason, Shikamaru always suggests something else to do when the idea pops up. Shikamaru glares at his mother, but Mrs. Nara ignores him and waits for my answer.

"I'd like to, but..." Shikamaru doesn't seem to want me to stay.

Shikamaru cuts in and finishes for me. "She wants to get home, mom. She's got a lot to do. Just leave her alone." Mrs. Nara clicks her tongue at Shikamaru's attitude and waves goodbye to me before stepping back inside the house. I wanted to ask Shikamaru whats wrong, but he doesn't give me a chance. "Well, I've got to head to dinner. Wait for me tomorrow--I'll try and walk to the Academy with you." He disappears into his house and I'm left standing on his front porch. I was hurt, to say the least. I have always wondered why Shikamaru wouldn't let me in his house. I sigh and start walking back to my own apartment. I decided to go with that Shikamaru probably had his reasons...

As I walk home, I wonder where the rest of my new team is, but I don't plan on looking for them. I don't see any of my other friends on the walk home either, and I realize that most of them would be at home with their families. There aren't a lot of people in general out, so I hurry home to my apartment. Pulling together a quick dinner, I think about who my Sensei will be. I can only hope for someone Understanding and easy to get along with. It is getting late and I want to be well rested for tomorrow. After jumping into bed, I close my eyes and try to clear my mind. I fall asleep wearing the clothes I wore all day and with my dinner still on the table. I sleep for a couple hours, but jerk awake in the middle of the night. I look to the window and could swear there is a figure there. Too exhausted to believe my own eyes, I drowsily pull the curtains over the window and fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
